The present invention relates to ceiling systems and more particularly to hardware mounting assemblies for a suspended ceiling system.
Suspended ceiling systems may comprise various types and shapes of ornamental and acoustical elements which are hung from an overhead support structure. These elements, referred to collectively herein as “ceiling panels,” are typically attached to the support structure via mounting hardware which generally includes wires or cables and coupling mechanisms for both fastening the wires or cables to the ceiling panels at one end and to the support structure at the other end. The ability to easily adjust the position and orientation of the ceiling panels in the field during installation is desired for both creating different visual effects and accommodating varying installation conditions encountered. In addition, it is desired to easily mount numerous different shapes or geometric configurations of ceiling panels using common mounting hardware.